Changed to the Core
by Elizabeth93
Summary: Edward and the Cullens have left. Bella doesn't know what to do. Will something make her shutdown or go on the hunt for a redheaded vampire? How will her decision play out the rest of her existence?...what do you do when you just want to shut down?
1. Numb

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I don't own any part Twilight. Only the plot in this story, and possibly a couple of new characters. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: This is a new story about Bella and Victoria. Thought I'd give it a go, considering Victoria never has a role in the stories. She usually dies. This will be different. AU. Rated M for violence, language and possible smut in later chapters.

WARNING: Some content may have depression or anger deep set in it. So, don't say I didn't warn you. Some will contain much detail.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

NUMB

BPOV

_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone._

That repeated in my mind because that's the one thing I couldn't get my mind to comprehend. Everything was hurting, everything felt broken. I felt like falling off of a cliff and let myself be dragged away by the strong currents. The sharp edges of the rock scraping me, cutting me, showing no mercy as the strength of the current drag me off who know where and drowns me.

But instead I find myself in the woods. In the spot he left me, the same spot he broke me with just four simple words. _I don't want you._ His voice still in my head repeating those words that left me in despondency over and over again.

Everything he is, everything he was, was surrounding me in a smoke that's slowly suffocating me, choking me, wanting me to forget all I remembered of him and his family.

I had to get away. I choked back the tears that were threatening to spill once more and dragged myself up from the ground to stand up. I started running and kept running, running, running. A sad attempt to escape it all. I didn't look back and I had no idea where I was heading. My vision blurred from the tears building up, my head dizzying from the stilled smell of him.

I kept going till I got to an unknown cabin deep in the woods. I fell straight to the ground on my hands and knees and took in deep breathes to stop myself from hyperventilating. My lungs on fire from the running but it started to go away when I calmed myself down.

I calmed my senses as well as I could, given the previous occurrence. I got up slowly as my muscles began to ache from the running. I tried to rid myself of the dirt on my palms and on my jeans. I looked around, noticing the trees surrounding me. _I have no idea where I was. Great._ I slowly walked into the abandoned cabin pushing the unlocked door wide open.

It creaked as it was pushed. I took one step in, one after another, slowly. "Hello?" I said in a hoarse voice. My throat was feeling a bit scratchy. "Anyone here?" I asked as my voice cracked even further. No response. Well, I wasn't expecting one. I stepped in even further inside when I looked around.

It was had a very beautiful interior, such simplicity for even a cabin. I searched the cabin for someone to come out and tell me that I was trespassing, that I wasn't welcomed. I noticed that the place looked deserted, like no one had been here for weeks, maybe months considering there was no food in the fridge nor in the cupboards.

A faint smell lingered here. I knew that I must be losing my mind. It's smelled like…like Edward. My heart shattering into a million pieces and scattering at the sound of his name. My body aching in pain as the smell started to get to me.

_No._

I ran into what I could assume was the bedroom and crashed on the floor. I crawled into a corner. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was reminding me of him. He kept haunting me. I wanted to forget him, but I couldn't. His scent or what I could assume was his scent possibly brought up as an illusion constructed by my mind felt like it was surrounding me. I closed my eyes tight because I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella?" A soft, velvet voice said. I started panicking_. No, no, no. I can't be him. He left. He left me. It's not him. It's not him. He's not here. He didn't want me anymore,_ I kept telling myself.

I opened my eyes and I saw him there. Him and all his glory. My Adonis. My perfect Adonis. My heart felt like it would burst out of my chest. But my mind was starting to work again. My mind was making sense of what was happening. It's wasn't him. That's just an illusion. He'd never come back for me. Why would he? I'm nothing important, nothing special.

I willed my eyes shut once more, not wanting to take another look at him and lose myself to the illusion perfectly orchestrated by my mind.

"Bella?" He, no wait, it said again. I couldn't. I can't. I can't give in. As much as I want to, it's not him. I wanted to throw my arms around him, beg him to take me back, that I'd do anything to be with him. Whatever the cost.

But I knew he didn't want me anymore. I wasn't enough. How could I have ever expected him to stay with a flimsy human like me when he could have a strong female vampire at his side?

"NO! GO AWAY! STAY AWAY!" I yelled. My eyes still closed.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL! IT'S NOT YOU! THIS ISN'T REAL! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and picked up the first thing I could get my hands on. I blindly threw it at the location where I thought the fake Edward was.

Tears were threatening to trickle down my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw that the illusion was gone. _He was gone. No, it wasn't him. He wasn't Edward. But still, he _was_ gone. He left me._ That's when realization hit me hard. Like being punched in the stomach. That's when I couldn't hold back the tears. I cried and cried.

I went to pick up the object I threw and saw it was a radio. I put the batteries back since they had fallen out. Whoever owned this cabin wasn't going to be happy if they thought that someone trespassed into their place. I turned on the radio searching for something to distract me. To make me forget about the pain in my heart, telling me that I was never going to be happy again, that I was never going to LIVE again. And that worst of all, I was never going to see _him_ again.

I changed to a song that seemed to have just started. I quickly related to the song and let out a bitter laugh. Numb by Linkin Park.

**"Numb"**

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Tears spilled over as the song kept going.

_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Memories playing over in my head bringing feelings along with it. Any and all that involved him. _Biology. Lunch. Port Angeles. Going to his house, meeting the family. The meadow. The dance….but one stuck by me no matter what. JAMES._

_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

_Chorus _  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

The day my life took a turn for the worst. Although nothing could compare to when they left and that was only a few hours. Pain coursed through out my body as his words stuck to me, embedded into my mind, reminding me I wasn't worth his love.

_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

As the words played out, I realized that I'm never going to be fine, everything I am and was died I few hours ago, when he left me. He took my heart and soul but left me the body. All that's left is for this body to die as well. I'm truly numb now.

I can't feel anything. Mostly because there's nothing to feel, inside I'm entirely void. Empty. Nothing to feel, nothing to live for. I was alone. What was I waiting for?

_Did I want him to come back? Yes…. Was he going to? No… so what was the point! Why go on living when there's nothing to look forward to?_

I took it all in and I knew that I was never going to get an ounce of happiness without them. Even with everything that happened with James and Victoria, I knew my life belonged with them. But now, I have nothing left inside. Nothing to give.

I got up and I knew what I had to do. Life was worthless; everything must come to an end.

I got up and rummaged through the desk near by. I found a pocket knife and opened it. I looked at it closely. It was sharp. Not too dull but not too sharp. And it was a bit rusty, although since I'll be dying anyway, who cares about tetanus?

I held it tightly and aimed it at my chest. I knew nothing was going to be _just fine_ so this was what had to be done. _It was over. Just do it. Just do it. It'll be over soon_, I kept telling myself. I dragged the pocketknife as far away as I could so I could get more momentum to plunge it into my heart. _It's now or never._ I started to drive the pocketknife when I stopped about half an inch from driving it through my chest.

I rested the tip of the knife on my chest but then I dropped it from my hands onto the floor. I realized it'd be, in a way, too selfish for me to kill myself. Too messy. Too thoughtless. I only wished I had someone to end everything for me, though my body may be numb, the memories still burn.

There was no one who would willingly kill a teenage girl. And killing myself wouldn't do. James would've gladly done it. I let out a laugh. But it wasn't a happy laugh, or a joyous laugh. It was different, it was an empty laugh. Nothing, completely vacant. _Just when I need James the most, he had to go and get himself killed._

It felt like a light bulb went off in my head. Victoria. Victoria is most likely still around. She wants to kill me anyway. What better way than to kill two birds with one stone? She could end my misery, my emptiness, and at the same time get her revenge and fill her thirst for the night.

I grabbed the knife from the floor, closed it and put it in my pocket. In case I can't find Victoria and I need something to lure her.

So, things were set.

I have to find Victoria. She could give me the peace that I so badly seek for. I just had to get out of here.

* * *

A/N: Just the first chapter. Not sure if I should continue. It was just an idea. Any thoughts?? if you have any confusion in later chapters, just ask.

-- Elizabeth --


	2. Finding Victoria

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Never will….rub it in, why don't ya? Sobs

A/N: as you can tell…second chapter, yay! Just how will Bella go about finding Victoria? Hmm, well read on and find out. Got a bit of a death wish there, don't ya Bella? Let's hope all works out. Live…or die for Bella? We might have to wish she just gets unlucky and never finds Victoria. But I'm not doing that. Well, I'm going to have this one have an EPOV, VPOV and BPOV. In that order!

Oh yeah, I don't own LINKIN PARK or the song NUMB. Just thought I'd mention it, in case I haven't already.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

FINDING VICTORIA

EPOV

I can't believe she thought my lies to be true. She had accepted it. It took all my will not to go back and take her in my arm and kiss the daylights out of her telling her that I _do_ want her, that she means _everything_ to me, and I was never going to leave her, because it'd kill me. That she was everything I wanted, everything I valued and I was _never_ going to let go of her.

But I know that danger was coming. She would be in danger, because of me and because of my family. I don't blame Jasper entirely; he merely made me see the light, that she would never be safe with me. As a human she was a danger magnet and I couldn't,--wouldn't even attempt to picture her as one of us.

Part of me tells me maybe I should change her because we love each other and this is what she wants and that this way I could have her all to myself and we'd be together for all eternity but the other part, the _sane part_ says that I'm being selfish, that she has too much to offer the world and she actually had a life there. Family that depended on her for stability. She was too precious for me, a monster that feeds off of animal blood, when in reality I should be killing humans like the vile, vicious, disgusting creature I am.

How Bella, my sweet Bella came to love me I don't know. She says she does, that me feeding on animals doesn't mean I'm a monster, that I didn't choose it so it's not my fault. How she loved me as what I am now, I'll never know…

She loved me even after she knew everything about me and yet I go and betray our hearts by ripping myself from her. _Don't go back. Don't go back,_ I repeat in my head. I had to do this for both of us. It was the only way to keep her safe. I knew that she could move on from this, from me because she was strong enough. She would eventually forget me, graduate school and get married to someone else who deserved her. She would be able to conceive the children that she would never be able to have with me.

That thought alone made my heart break and sink so low. It wrenched as the possibility of Bella being in the arms of another man broke through the surface of my mind. Even as a human she would be able to forget me, when I would become a mere memory to her, I would never forget her. She would haunt my every thought and would constantly be present in my mind.

To keep her safe I had to shred everything that was us, including my heart. The only way I knew Bella was safe was to protect her from what I exposed her to. I had clean up the mess left over after James. A growl erupted from my chest as I thought of that foul, wretched monster. Now I had to find Victoria. Laurent-I wasn't so worried about. He seemed to express manners first rather than be ruthless. He didn't even seem want to attack Bella.

Victoria, on the other hand, she was a threat. A danger. She's possible searching for Bella. Especially after we killed her James. I can't take that chance. If she's out for revenge then she'll be looking for Bella, and I won't let her kill her. That's also why I should start tracking her. But she's so dodgy.

I saw a glimpse of red hair, and I ran as fast as I could. I had to get to her before she could get my Bella. If anything happened to her, I couldn't forgive myself. I, a monster, would be the cause of the death of an angel. I tried to keep up with Victoria but her scent was disappearing as fast as I had caught a glimpse of her.

Right now she seemed to be heading south, for what I didn't know, and I didn't care. I needed to take care of her before anything happened. CRAP. She keeps disappearing right when I get within 15 yards of her. I'm doing my best to track her but her scent is all over the place and it really isn't sending me in any direction. It's like she's TRYING to confuse me, but all its doing is irritating me.

I saw her once again and I pushed my legs to their maximum. I was getting near her when- Shit! Damn it, she got away again. AND her scent is fading already. This tracking thing is tough but I'm willing to do it—for Bella.

VPOV (Victoria)

I let out a laugh. That moron of a boy actually thinks he can catch me?! I've 'lived' longer than he has. And have been in situations that he could not even imagine in a million years. Dodging him was easier than I thought.

He seemed to be too distracted by his thoughts to even realize that I was confusing him by making my scent radiate off of everywhere so he couldn't track me. And when he did catch a whiff, he'd be gone before he could trace it any further.

That human girl is the reason my James is dead. She just had to involve that coven, didn't she?! It wasn't James' fault the girl smelled too irresistible for her own good. The human, however, did. She tempted my James to his death. What was so wrong in tasting a little human blood?

It's our 'birthright as vampires to feast on the poor, on the weak! We do them a favor by putting them out of their misery. They should be grateful we end their pathetic existence!

Because of _her_, that worthless human, my James was taken away from me. That male killed my mate. Well, it's time for me to return the favor. I'll take my revenge by taking his mate. The spilling her blood by my hands will be oh so sweet. Tasting her blood, sucking her dry and hearing her scream her last scream, will be absolutely…fantastic.

The mere thought sends chills down my spine as I burst with excitement just wanting to see the look on that male when he realizes that his mate, the human girl, has been sucked bone dry of her blood, her life and her soul. All consumed by me. Wanting to right James' death in such a way sends me in an emotion of overwhelming anticipation.

_A mate for a mate._

The temptation is already too irresistible. I sent a fake trail going south to lead the boy of my tail and make my way back to that old small town of Forks. With an evil grin, I make my way into Fork waiting the moment that I get to greet that pathetic human girl—for the last time.

BPOV

As I walked out the cabin I made my way further into the woods. I had no idea where was walking and I didn't care. I could feel nothing and I could care less.

I walked and walked, seeing only trees and moss. Green everywhere, a little too green if you ask me. But the colors were dulling in my eyes. I roamed aimlessly around until I fell down of exhaustion and sat on a log nearby. I closed my eyes and tried to will my body to continue going. I gather the rest of my strength and pulled my body up on my feet.

My eyes still closed, I take in the sounds of peacefulness. I grow jealous knowing I could never be that peaceful, not as the nature surrounding me right now. But it dims as satisfaction closes in knowing that if I could not have that peace alive on Earth, I will soon have it in death, in the afterlife.

I couldn't wait any longer for it and so I take out the pocket knife. I flip the blade out holding it in my right hand while it hovers over my left arm. I lightly press it into my upper arm digging deeper and deeper dragging it downward towards my forearm. I could faintly smell the scent of my own blood, but it doesn't make me sick. My senses are far gone. They left when he did. The pain is no longer there. The only indication of my actions is the cut down my arm and the blood flowing out.

The blood trickled down my upper arm to my forearm and to my fingertips. The blood fell to the ground in single drops. My arm now covered in my own blood.

I heard a sound behind me and I turned around hoping to catch what it was. No one was there. Perhaps it was a deer, but what I was hoping for was Victoria.

"Ahh, Isabella. Isn't it?" a voice from behind me said. I whirled around to face them and came face-to-face with Victoria.

"Victoria," I breathed out her name.

An evil grin appeared on her face as she took a step towards me. "You remember me…?" I gave her a weak nod. "You know _human_, the woods is a dangerous place to be, all alone. You wouldn't want to get killed out here." She said as she flashed me her razor-sharp teeth.

"I don't care anymore. Death is a better sentence than this life." I responded weakly as a twinge of pain shock through my chest. I couldn't handle being here. Not anymore.

Everything in the woods would have a constant reminder of Edward. No matter how foolish it was I could always find something to relate it to. I kneed over clutching to my abdomen as memories of our year together reached the surface of my mind.

She got closer, right in front of me, pulled me by the hair to tilt my head to the side and sniffed my neck. "Ahh, the scent of your blood is…oh so sweet…And why do you beg for death?" she asked her voice so low it was hard to hear her even when she was a couple of centimeters away from me.

"Because I have nothing else to live for." I whispered monotone. And it was true. Without Ed—him, life was nothing, it had no meaning.

"What about your precious mate? _Edward_, was it?" she spated his name and spoke with such venom. Another pain shot through me as his name was mentioned. Tears starting to build up in my eyes, but I restrained them from falling.

"He's not my mate, nor am I his. He…h-he didn't want me anymore…he doesn't love me." Tears threatened to spill as the memory of him leaving me replayed in my mind. His words kept repeating in my head. The rejection from someone I gave my heart to and trusted to protect me and never hurt me was greater than I ever could've imagined. "H…hh-he left me…" my voice was weak and scratchy. That's when my tears started to fall and my body was shaking in sobs.

I couldn't stop crying. The pain returned to my chest and I was breaking into a million little pieces. Scattered in the wind, being carried all over never to be put back together again. It felt like a blow to the chest, everything I had ever lived for, was now insignificant to me. The only thing that ever mattered to me was him. With him gone I couldn't go back to my old life, to a soulless meaningless existence.

Living on without him would rip me apart. I would just be dragging myself from place to place without a meaning, without a heart.

Victoria released my hair but grabbed the back of my head and pushed it against her shoulder. With her other hand she wrapped it around my waist and pulled me closer to her. She held me as I wept but as soon as I stopped she pulled away slightly. "So, you want me to end it now, don't you?" she asked with an evil smirk on her face.

I nodded against her shoulder and let a single tear slip. "No more. I want no more pain- no more of this life. He left me and he hurt me. This way I find peace and you get what, I assume, you want." I whispered but she still heard me loud and clear with her vampire hearing.

I could see that she was pondering about it. She was probably thinking about how to do it, painful and messy or clean and swift. "Very well. I'll release you of the life you have, and the pain." she snarled as she turned my head to the side and exposed my neck and the jugular vein as well.

_This is it. I can finally be put to rest_, I thought. I could feel Victoria inching towards my neck. My body was telling me to run away, like it was instinct but I couldn't. This was my chance to end the pain.

The next thing I felt was Victoria sinking her teeth into my neck. The pain was absolutely unbearable and instant. I bit my lip from screaming out in pain but it got the best of me in the end. I could feel the fire I felt when James had bit me on the hand last year except this time it was stronger. She released my neck but bit me again on the left arm and right thigh.

I was withering in pain until the venom coursing through my veins got too strong and I got near unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was, "_Unfortunately I've got different plans for you._"

A/N : Just what has Victoria planned for Bella? and what'll happen to Bella? Well... you'll have to wait for the next update to find out... i'll probably have it up next week.

-- Elizabeth --


	3. Waking Up

Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? ...NO. Unfortunately...

A/N: Okay! Victoria has bitten Bella. What ever will she do with her? Will Edward ever get any better at tracking? (I know the answer to that one! Answer: No, he won't. The one thing he actually doesn't thrive at.) Just what does Victoria have up her sleeve?

Well, READ ON!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

WAKING UP

BPOV

The fire was unbearable. I couldn't stand it. I was bleeding constantly and I felt like just dying. Suddenly I could no longer feel the ground under me. I could feel the air past around me and I felt like I was flying. Perhaps I was arriving at heaven, but alas no. I could feel myself being wrapped up by two cold arms.

The pain came back full force and I had no idea how to stop it. I wouldn't be able to take this any further, I was too weak. I couldn't lift my arms or anything. Everything hurt. I let out a blood-curling scream. The fire was reaching head and hitting it fully. I forced my arms up to claw at my head and yank at my hair trying to put it out. Nothing worked.

I was bleeding too much and I could feel it all over my face and over my chest. It was sticky and hot, smelling of iron and salt. I would've thrown up if it hadn't been for the fire inside me that was distracting me. I just kept my eyes closed.

The fire intensified and I felt myself slipping away once again into a dream…or a nightmare. At first I was seeing Edward and the rest of the Cullens with me again. We were happy like nothing bad had ever happened, like nothing bad would _ever_ happen.

We were just sitting on the couch in the Cullens home talking amongst ourselves. Just talking. I know it didn't seem like much but with them things were…right. Like everything in the world was in order and nothing was misplaced. Except I was terribly wrong.

As we were chatting everything took a different turn. I was sitting comfortable in Edward's lap when all of a sudden I started bleeding on both arms. I couldn't feel any pain from it but I could almost smell the blood. I jumped up off Edward's lap and stood in front of them. We went from peacefully talking and laughing and then all of them…even Carlisle, tried to attack me.

Their eyes so pitch black that it was like looking into an abyss or a raging black hole. Edward was the maddest of them all. He looked like a true predator. He was growling at me and crouching in front of me like he was stalking his prey.

The bleeding continued and I was frozen still. I couldn't move. I just kept staring at him wide-eyed. _Would he attack me? Would he kill me?_ I asked myself. That was when my instincts kicked in. I ran as fast as I could and out of that house. I ran into the woods, I knew I couldn't outrun them but I had to try.

I ran so far, so fast that my legs gave out when I saw a white blur circling me. I kept trying to keep up with the blur but my eyes couldn't detect a solid location. I started to get up when a stone-like wall knocked me to the ground. I felt my ribs bruised and everything else ache. Being pinned down by something I realized too late that it was Edward.

He inhaled my scent and skimmed his nose lightly on my neck. He breathed in and in a low, predatorily manner he said, "Blood, sweet sweet blood." I tried to move but I couldn't and all too late he harshly bit down on my neck. It hurt so much and the pain overtook me. I realized it was a nightmare but the pain was so real.

The venom really was working its way through my system and slowly killing me but not entirely, making me want to beg for death. Everything was worse as the fire increased in motion. I couldn't stop it.

It was like lava was smashing into me in large waves, burning me into oblivion. Clawing at the skin, I couldn't escape it. I thought about everyone. Renée, Phil, Charlie, and my friends at school. Angela. Jessica. Mike. Mostly Angela.

She was such a great friend to me. I'll never see her again, I thought as the realization set in through the pain I was suffering through. Never seeing Renée and Charlie hurt more than I thought and it wasn't what I was expecting.

I felt like I was on a cloud. I was lying in something soft but I couldn't really pinpoint what it was. I just kept twisting and turning from the pain of the fire that hit my lower body. I curled into a ball to try and minimize the pain.

The last people I thought about were the Cullens. I thought of each and every one of them. In my mind, they were no longer like the ones in the nightmare but rather like they were in real life.

Memories of school and the past year went through my mind. Meeting him in Biology. The car that nearly killed me. The Meadows. His family. The softball game. James. The ballet studio. The hospital. My….birthday.

Another surge went through me as I thought of Edward. I tried to remember each detail of his face. His strong chiseled jaw, his bright topaz eyes and his tousled bronze hair. The image started out strong up then started fading away and then it all went dark.

-- -- -- -- --

I woke up not knowing where I was. My mind was coming up a blank_. Where am I? When is it? How'd I get here? What a minute…who _am_ I_? I have no idea who I am or where I am. I don't think that's good.

I was currently in a room lying on a bed. The sheets were covered in blood…_is it my own? _I got up to go to the window and try to figure out where I was. All I saw were green. Green trees, green grass, green moss…green everywhere. Okay so that wasn't helpful. I tried accessing my memories but I got nothing. All I got was a huge frustration from not being able to find anything out.

I looked around the room trying to see if anything could give me a hint about where I was. All I knew was that I was alone in a cabin next to a blood-soaked bed. The possibilities aren't good.

I, for some reason, could hear the animals outside. _What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be hearing animals. I don't have _that_ great of a hearing. It's just noise in my head._

I paced around the room for about an hour before I thought about leaving the room. But what could be on the other side? It couldn't be horrible right?

I let my mind wander at all the reasons as to why I was sleeping in a bed fully drowned in blood_. It couldn't be mine._ I tried to reason with my mind_. I have no cuts on me, no open wounds. But I am covered in blood._

_What if I was kidnapped? And the kidnapper is on the other side waiting for me so they could kill me?!_ I thought frantically. What about my family? Do I even have one? Do they miss me? Have they even noticed that some crazy killer just kidnapped me only to dispose of my body in the middle of the woods in a cabin?!

_You haven't been kidnapped_.

I ignored the voice that spoke and started panicking and breathing rather quickly. I controlled myself quickly and I put my hand over my heart. I moved my hand away and then placed it back in the same spot. _What the hell? No heartbeat? Is this some sick joke? Did I die? ...Oh my god, I'm dead!_ That explains the memory loss….right?

_No it doesn't you idiot._

_Well, how am I supposed to know? No memory, remember?_

_I'm you, meaning I don't remember either but at least I have common sense._

_Well, sooorrrryyy!_ I told the voice sarcastically.

Great, not only do I not remember anything but I'm also fighting with the voice in my head. Aren't I just perfect?

I felt a burning in the back of my throat interrupt my thoughts. I couldn't get rid of it and I tried clawing at my throat. It wouldn't lessen nor leave and I couldn't figure out why. I felt…thirsty. I needed to drink something.

I couldn't stay in this room anymore, not with this burning in my throat. I ran towards the door and half a second flat I was right in front of it. WHOA. How'd that happen?

I was distracted by the weird occurrence that just happened that I didn't hear the doorknob turn. Once I heard the door creak as it opened I moved quickly using the strange speed I just developed to get across the room to the corner furthest away from the door. _Did I always have this speed? Did I move this fast everywhere I went?_

I stared at the door as t slowly opened revealing a person coming through. She didn't seem to look up at me yet but I just stared at her openly.

A redheaded lady came in and then she closed the door behind her. Her hair red, like fire and she walked with grace. Her hair flowed naturally down her back and her skin was pale white like mine. Her eyes a strange red color that made a shiver travel down my spine. I had no idea who see was. No recollection whatsoever. I felt weird though. Maybe I did know her, but no memories flashed in my mind.

"Isabella?" she asked warily. Isabella? Was she talking to me? Could she be someone important to me?

"Is that my name? Do you know me?" I asked. I wanted to know how she knew me. _Maybe she's a friend. It's possible that I overreacted and wasn't kidnapped._

_Of course not. I've been trying to tell you that from the beginning._

_Shut up!_

_Make me…._

"Yes it is," she said slowly. "Do you not remember your name?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't. I don't even remember _where_ I am much less _who_ I am." I told her. Maybe she could help me. "Could you tell me who I am?" I was a little worried at the beginning. I mean who wouldn't when they're along in a cabin possibly in the middle of the woods.

Once she took in the information, a smile appeared on her face. "Of course, sweetie." She seemed nice. If only I knew who she was.

"May I ask who you are and how I know you? I wouldn't want to be rude and call you 'Red' or something like that…" she laughed and nodded.

"Sure." she grinned. "My named is Victoria…and I'm your mother."

* * *

A/N: WTF? _I know_...what's up with Victoria? And what is she up to? Creepy stuff…Please update. You know you want to. I'll love you for it.

--Elizabeth--


	4. New Diet

Disclaimer: Never owned anything Twilight related.

_Did I Mr. Snookim? (Talking in a baby voice at a cat)_

_Nope. You didn't, sorry…_

_Ahh, a talking cat!! (Runs away)_

A/N: Gah, I'm so sorry for the long wait on the updating. Got caught up on other stuff. I'll try harder to update more. Now read on if you want to know what the fuck is up with Victoria.

* * *

Chapter Four

New Diet

**BPOV**

I was running at fast speeds. Running into the forest towards the animals and trees looking for my next feed, I smelled something amazing first though. I had no clue what it was, it was foreign. I had spent all my time in the forest, I've never left because Victoria said I wasn't ready. I moved swiftly trying to locate it. Victoria was right behind me. It had been three months since she told me about myself, about my past.

_Flashback_

"Y-you're my mom?" I asked. I wanted to believe her. To believe that I had someone with me that knew me.

She stepped closer staring intently at my eyes. "Yes….you really don't remember, do you?" she replied.

I shook my head. "No. But maybe you could tell me."

She looked away. She seemed to be contemplating something. "Alright but first things first..." she said turning back to me. "Are you thirsty?"

As soon as she asked my throat felt like it was burning. With such intensity that I could no longer stand it, I clutched my throat. She nodded, most likely to herself, and grabbed my hand.

She led me outside the room and out of the cabin. As I stood out in the forest, the sounds amplified. I was able to hear the birds chirping, the water trickling down from miles away, the leaves being crushed under the weight of an animal walking around. The sounds of nature were open for my ears.

My ears picked up on the sounds of deer drinking water. As I heard, I seemed to be concentrating on its heartbeat. The rhythm of the heart beat made my mouth water.

Thump, thump, thump, thump….thump, thump, thump, thump…

It kept going and I felt myself moving naturally towards it. Victoria released my hand and I moved so fast that I almost didn't see the trees that disappeared behind me. I moved gracefully, dodging the obstacles in my way and rapidly made my way to the animals.

I couldn't control myself. My body moved instinctively and I felt my throat burn even more making me thirsty.

I slowed down as I got five feet between myself and them. I crouched down and stared. My mind was thinking of ways to take them down, of how many to take down or let live. The ideas of how to snap their necks came into mind and as I tried to cast them away, knowing it was weird to be having such thoughts.

My body however ran up to the herd of deer and I snapped the neck of one. It was the one farthest away from the rest and the others didn't hear me. I stared in horror in what I had done. Knowing that I killed a creature had upset me but the fire in my throat had not lessened. Without having knowledge of doing, I sunk my teeth into its neck.

I wanted to pull away but as soon as the blood poured into my mouth the fire diminished a bit. Going on instincts I began to suck the blood, wanting to stop but being unable to. I sucked and sucked until there was nothing left. Not a drop was wasted from the deer; I had taken all of it.

I pushed the carcass away from me and got off the ground. Against my body was not communicating with my mind, which was screaming at me to stop while a voice in the back of my mind said to let things happen…to let nature happen.

By the time the fire was completely gone and my mind was back in control, I had killed 5 deer, 2 antelope and 1 mountain lion. I stepped back in horror I looked at what was in front of me. The carcasses were all piled up, completely drained of their blood, their necks snapped almost all the way off and they were nearly all ripped to shreds.

I was disgusted with myself. I looked behind me and there stood Victoria. "I ...I-I... didn't mean to–" I tried to explain. My mother shouldn't have seen this, shouldn't have seen me kill eight of God's creatures. No one could understand this, not even me.

"It's alright." She said soothingly, trying to calm me.

"How? I just killed–" how was this alright? Was this my normal behavior? Was I some freak that liked raw meat and killed innocent animals?! I just didn't understand this at all…

"Let me explain," she held her hands up. "But first we've got to get rid of these bodies before someone comes and finds them." she ran and scooped up all the bodies taking them away.

I stood there stunned for thirty seconds before she came back. She was wiping her hands on her jeans as she came from behind a tree.

"What did you do?" I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to know. The fact that she didn't freak out with what she saw and she even helped get rid of it was still on my mind.

"You don't want to know." She whispered. I shuddered not wanting to think about it. Victoria led be to a trunk and silently told me to sit down. Something told me that what she was about to tell me was something I was going to want to be sitting down for.

"What I'm about to tell you…well, let's just say it's definitely not normal so you're going to want to take it easy." she said.

I felt worried. What something wrong with me? Of course there's something wrong with you! You just massacre eight animals and drained them of their blood, I thought.

I took a deep breath and told Victoria to continue. "Alright, let me have…am I sick or something?"

She let out a short laugh. "No. What you are, is a vampire."

What? She's got to be joking. Why would I be a vampire? How could I be a vampire? "What?" I choked out. It had to be impossible. Me a vampire?

She nodded and kneeled in front of me. "You are a vampire. You're strong, fast and a hunter."

I shook my head. "That's impossible. That kind of stuff just doesn't exist!"

She sighed deeply. "Open your eyes, Isabella! It exists! We're real." She said shaking my shoulders.

"How?"

"I turned you. When I first met you," she paused looking as if she was remembering it. "When I met you, you were in the hands of another vampire family."

"W-what?" I choked out. I KNEW vampires? How the hell am I still alive? Well, I guess I'm not anymore….

"Yeah," she nodded sitting next to me and petting my hair, "you see, when we first came here, there were three of us. Laurent, James and myself. James was my love. Laurent was a friend. We were looking for a child. As a vampire, I couldn't get pregnant because our bodies don't change, never wither, never die. We searched and searched, looking everywhere for the perfect child. One that could be a daughter to James and I, and a niece to Laurent. And then we met you. You were with THEM when we saw you."

"Them?" Who was I with? Finding out about me as someone to hang with vampire was…strange but I couldn't help but be intrigued to know more about myself.

"The Cullens." She spatted out, venom laced in her tone. "They are the cruelest vampires. A family of seven vampires. They feed on animals to make any human that finds out about them believe that they aren't dangerous. When they're exactly the opposite. They're monsters! They use people."

I stayed quiet letting her go on with the story. I don't know if I could even think of something to comment on. My mind was racing with thoughts of these people, no not people, monsters.

"When we first saw you we thought we found the One. The one that we could call our daughter, you know. Being just the three of us, we wanted someone to be there to experience everything we did, for the first time. We saw your face and it was like seeing…an angel. You were so beautiful and we knew you'd be perfect. But the vampire right near you was a mind-reader and he knew what we were thinking. He did everything to take you away from us."

They…wanted me. As their daughter? I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet once again.

"They told you many lies about us, about how were we were going to kill you. How James was someone that liked to hunt humans for sport. They warped your mind, making you believe that they loved you. They were going to kill you long before we ever got here. Edward, the mind-reader made you falsely fall in love with him. It was all a trick to get you to willingly sacrifice yourself to him. To let him and his family feed on you and then kill you."

"We tried getting you away from him, but he sent you away. He promised you safety when really he was only refusing it. He took you to your human home in Phoenix. When I found out I contacted James. He ran as fast as he could. We feared they would kill you there, make it look like an accident or a burglary gone wrong."

I felt disgust for these Cullens. How dare they play with me?! How could I fall for it?! I was stupid…

"Laurent were going to go with James to save you but the other Cullens cut us off. Alice and Jasper were with you and James didn't have a chance to get you by himself. He had to be sneaky about contacting you."

"W-wwhat did he do?" I asked when I finally found my voice. I grabbed onto her even tighter.

"He called you when you were nearly alone. You only had one Cullen with you and he took his chance. Alice, another vampire with the Cullens, had the power of premonitions. She was psychic and James wasn't sure what to do. When he called you, you wee so scared of him and I knew that they had gotten to you. They had made you believe that they wee your saviors when in reality they were your executioners."

My breathing quickened.

"James told you to leave them, to get out in any way you could think of. You thought he was going to kill you and possibly the Cullens. At that point you were so brainwashed that you were willing to save them and sacrifice yourself. James had to get you to think that he had your human mother to get you to plan your way out. And you did. "She smiled.

"You had gotten out and you followed the instructions from James. You ended up in the ballet studio in Phoenix that you used to go to as a little girl. When you got there..." she sighed, "you were so scared of him. You tried escaping. He couldn't let that happen. If you went back to the Cullens, then you would surely die."

"James had to somehow undo your brainwashing and he knew that hurting you would be the only way. He didn't want to hurt you, didn't want to cause you pain. But there was no other way. The Cullens and Edward, would surely know you were gone by know and they'd be looking for you. Alice would tell them where you went and then it'd be all over. He had to scare you and show you the truth of the Cullens, that they were monsters."

"What happened then?"

"Edward attacked James and tried to get you away, as if claiming to be saving you. James was just making progress and when Edward came and interrupted he lost it. He attacked back but Edward got the upper hand. I was too far away and I was late. He...h-hhe –"

"What…?"

"He killed him. Edward killed my James." She said angrily yet looking like she wanted to cry. "All of them killed him. James had bitten you because he knew that if he did it you'd be able to understand once you woke up, you'd be saved and the Cullens wouldn't be able to feed on you. Edward got pissed because he knew what the bite meant as well. He wouldn't get to feed, he'd have to start all over again and he didn't have the patience, he had a temper that one."

I gasped. James died..? And the Cullens killed him. How cruel could they be? I snorted internally, of course they're cruel. They're fucking monsters!

"Once they discarded James, they sucked the venom from your system. They weren't ready to let go off you just yet by feeding and in no way were they to let you live so they played with you a little more. They let you survive so they could make you believe that they "saved" you. You thought it was out of love but it was out of sheer selfishness."

I felt sad and extremely pissed. How could they kill James and how could they do that to me…to Victoria? They killed her love! Her mate!

"Afterwards, they took you back. I was alone. I had no idea where Laurent was or if he was still alive and James was dead. I had to look after you, to know that you weren't dead yet. For a couple months you stayed alright, you were 'safe', but only because I kept an eye on you. They didn't suspect a thing. They believed I left, but I could never do that."

She continued to run her hands through my hair and I laid my head on her shoulder as anger toward those monsters started to build.

"For some reason they left. Edward told you that he didn't love you anymore even though he never did to begin with, but again – lies. You were heartbroken. You cried and cried and that broke my heart. To see you like that, over someone that didn't even deserve your tears! I wanted to rip him to pieces! I knew that they may regret their decision so I went to find you because I had to take my chances. But when I found you well more like you found me…god, you were so – empty. Your brown eyes were dull, empty like there was no life left in you. You had a knife in your hands as if you wanted to kill yourself."

"You still thought I wanted to kill you along with James and you asked me to kill you. You cut yourself with the knife but I could see it in your eyes and your body language that you didn't feel it. You were numb. I felt like crying when you told me that you felt like dying, all because of him and his shit-ass family. The Cullens hurt you so deeply that I knew I couldn't let you do that to yourself. I changed you in hopes that I could help you heal. That you could start over without their interference and you could be happy…with me. I wanted to be your mother and you my daughter."

I felt like crying. But the tears wouldn't fall. "W-wwhy can't I cry?"

She looked sad. "We're vampires, honey. We have no tears, no blood, nothing, only venom. We can never cry, just like we can never sleep and never die." That made me want to cry even more. I felt like killing those Cullens. How dare they toy with me and then just decide they don't want me anymore?! How could they kill James like that…especially if it was all going to be in vain.

"I...am so sorry."

"Why?"

"They killed him. James. He was going to be my father and you my mother. We were going to be like a family if it weren't for the Cullens. And it's all my fault." She shook her head.

"It's not your fault. You had no idea what the truth was. You were wrapped around them and you were only human." She said. I nodded reluctantly.

I got up from the tree trunk and Victoria rose as well. "I promise you Victoria, they will pay for what they've done. They will regret the day they messed with me and the day they killed James. When we cross paths with them again, we will destroy them." I nearly growled.

I gave a grin. "Together." She nodded.

She smirked evilly, "Yes, together. They won't see what's coming. We will avenge his death."

_End of Flashback_

I'm keeping that promise. When we meet again they will pay. They hurt Victoria as well as me. She's my mother and mentor and no one will hurt her. I concentrated even more on the scent and ran full speed. I didn't get a chance to slow down as the scent got closer and stronger and I fully attacked. I sunk my teeth into its neck and began drinking. The body kept moving, struggling to get it of my grasp but I used more force and restrained it. The blood was rich and even better than anything I've ever had. It was sweet like honey and just, amazing. No animal blood was this great and I couldn't get enough of it.

I took large amounts of blood at a time and it wasn't long before I drained it dry. When I looked down below me I saw that I had fed on a man. He was about 6'6' tall and had blond hair. His pale skin now ghostly from the lack of blood. I got up and saw the blood smeared all over his shirt, on his hands and neck…I had gotten messy.

Just then Victoria arrived. She took one look at the body. "Human, eh?"

I nodded.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like a killer. I mean, I killed a man." My eyes widened at the revelation. I had only thought of the blood, thinking it was only new animal passing by. Oh, god…

"No, Isabella. We're hunters, this is why we exist. We feed on mankind, because they're our main source of food. We know that they populate like rabbits. Places overpopulate, some will not be missed. Let it go because you've done nothing wrong. It is in our nature. It is our being. You must not feel remorse over the death of this human. He's lived his life."

I shook my head. "No,–"

She came over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders making me look at her right in the eyes. "You've. Done. Nothing, I repeat, nothing. Wrong. Do you understand me?"

I looked at her eyes, the red that swirled within them while mine had a topaz or golden color to it. I wondered why hers were different and she had told me that it was difference in food. I know understood.

The longer I looked into her eyes, the more her words sunk in and I understood her point. Humans were dispensable. Many died everyday yet nearly no one mourned for them. Why should one make a difference? I got what she said, and I agreed. The human race expands everyday and it ruins their world, in reality we're saving them by feeding on them and reducing their numbers. It is… the natural order of things.

I blinked. "I get it. We're meant to feed, why not feed properly on the prey that easily increases in numbers?"

She nodded smiling. "Exactly. You get it now. Humans are creatures that get greedy and horny, most have no feelings. They kill and we do the same. We kill…we feed… we hunt. But it is our nature. We can't go without it. But humankind kill because they get a sick pleasure from it. They like it, if we could we'd stop but the hunger does not stop for us. We feed because we must."

I nodded at the sad truth. "So, we do what we must to survive. Survival of the fittest."

"Yes," she sighed. "Now how did it feel, feeding from the human?"

"Amazing! Wonderful! The blood was richer, more so than animal. I couldn't get enough. I want more." I said eagerly. She laughed.

"Of course. Now that you're ready, you can have a go at it. I will teach you how to hunt in the populated areas without drawing attention to yourself. Even as vampire, we do not like drawing attention to ourselves."

"Okay. Let's go!" The memory of the taste of the blood was still fresh in my mind and I could feel the venom pour into my mouth. I wanted more right now that it was painful.

She chuckled. "Okay okay. But first things first, I've got places to show you and people to meet." She grinned and we ran off heading south.

* * *

A/N: Can anymore figure out what Victoria's power is? I can guarantee you that she does have one, maybe I didn't hint enough about it. Anyone who can guess gets a preview of the next chapter. It's just getting good. Also, anyone want to guess where they'll be heading? Hint: Jasper's past. Also the last word in the chapter.

OME!! Who here saw the trailer for the movie?! I almost died when they made out. Those were the best 2-4 seconds of my life. Lucky Bella! lol. My finger hurts from pressing replay so many times. I can't wait for November 21 any longer. I'm going to combust!

I'll be updating before or on the date of my birthday which so happens to be a week before Halloween. That's right, **October 24** also nearly a month before _Twilight_ comes out. I'll be wishing for many reviews…please?

Love you all!

– Elizabeth –


	5. Life in the South

**Disclaimer: never have and never will own Twilight. Now let me cry in my corner.**

**A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in over a month. With midterms and the other stories I haven't had time to sit down and write a chapter for this story. But I will try harder, I promise. Since the winter break is coming up for me, I will definitely have more time.**

**New chapter! Hope you like it! XD**

* * *

Chapter Five

Life in the South

**VPOV**

_Five months later…_

It was night in Louisiana. The air temperature lowered after the sun left. I couldn't tell the difference either way, what was the point? The cold air whipped around me but I didn't deter from my hunt.

I crouched low, growling at my prey. Obviously they couldn't hear me. Human ears are so weak. Pathetic really. I smelled the air and the human boy's scent wrapped itself around me. My eyes turned darker, completely black from the lack of feeding for a month. My nostrils flaring as I consumed the weak human's scent.

My muscles tensed, winding up so much so that I was ready to pounce. I followed the boy, giving him a false sense of security. He should've known better than to roam the streets so late at night. This should teach young kids a lesson.

As he walked passed many streetlamps I lurked around the shadow ready to attack when I felt the moment was right.

I could tell he was would make a delicious meal. The wonderful sounds the boy's heart was making, made venom pour into my mouth. I was so….**hungry**.

I let out a low growl. Loud enough to alert the human. I could hear the quickening in the heart as realization set in that he was truly not alone.

I could see him trying to find me, but finding the shadows not giving him any peace of mind. Every time he appeared to be close enough to see me, I'd quickly run to the other side, confusing him as to what was happening. I knew he was panicking. Sweat perspiring from his forehead as fear was oozing from his every pore.

I let out a laugh. He knew it. He heard it. I decided to make myself known.

I stepped out, coming in from his right side. His eyes widened at the sight of me, but lessened as it sunk in. He let out a laugh in relief. "Hello Ma'am. You spooked me there. I reckoned you were a murderer. My apologies." My eyes narrowed at my title. _Ma'am? ...and how dare he feel comfort in my presence?! The ignorant ape!_

"Who's to say I'm not?" I questioned in a low voice.

Letting out a short laugh he said, "Funny, Ma'am. But you don't strike as one to kill."

I let out a low snarl. "You're wrong. Oh so very wrong." _Foolish human_. I started to stalk closer to him. I flashed my sharp teeth. While his face was composed into a blank face, his heart was a dead giveaway. (No pun intended.) It pumped faster and faster as fear set back into his mind.

"W-wwhat?" he stuttered, moving backwards. He turned around and started to run away.

"Foolish human." I said as I gave him a few seconds of a lead before running in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks. His eyes widened once more, but this time they stayed that way. He knew what was to come.

"Please let me go. Please." He begged me as I grabbed his wrist tightly. _That's right. Beg. Grovel. Do what you must. Nothing was better than to hear the food ask for release and safety._

I let out an evil laugh. "Do you really think I will? That I will show mercy?" I asked. I yanked on his arm and pulled his face closer to mine. "Listen here, I don't do mercy. What makes you think you'll be an exception?"

Since he was closer, he had finally seen the red in my eyes. True fear could not be hidden in those baby blues of his.

"Please! I have a mother and father to go home to. A sister to take care of." _Ha! As if this made any difference. Nothing! And I mean __**nothing**__ will stop me from having my meal._

"Stupid boy! Do I look like I could care less about a family of yours? If anything," I got closer, placing my head near his neck and breathing in the delicious scent of his, "They just might be my next meal."

His eyes showed the understanding of the true horror he stood before. That he was not leaving alive. That _nothing_ could save him. With this he struggled against me, but with my grip all he might accomplish is to tear his upper arm off.

"Why struggle? You're only prolonging the inevitable." I told him. Yet this did not deter him from trying to escape. His entire being was screaming at him to run, to survival at all costs.

I saw that he was able to grab a metal pipe and attempted to hit me with it. I sighed and shook my head as I stopped it with my other available hand. I felt my anger rise. I snapped his wrist and then I heard the bone break clean and smiled. He screamed out in pain and attempted to clutch his hand. But I wouldn't let him.

"Idiot! As if you could beat me?" I crushed the pipe with my bare hand and let him witness. "As if you could fight me off?" I growled.

I let him go slightly, giving him the idea that he could ACTUALLY escape. I jumped up on top of the buildings and followed him that way. I watch as he ran while hugging his broken wrist. I snarled from up above and that made his heart race in overtime.

I jumped down, tired of the chase already. I growled in his face, showing off all my teeth.

"Pathetic human!" I hissed. I pushed him to the ground and I climbed over him to get close enough to his neck. "You've served your purpose." And I bit down. Hard.

Blood started to flow out from the adrenaline that had his heart pumping. It tasted divine. Playing with my food always made the taste richer. I drank and drank, sucking the human dry, quenching my thirst.

Once I was done I opened the nearby dumpster and threw the lifeless body in. I wasn't a messy eater so there were blood stains on me. I straightened myself out and looked around.

Out from the shadow walked Isabella. I smiled. I could clearly see the deep red in her eyes. The ruby color swirling within the iris as I noted that she had just fed.

"Hi, mom." she said as she stepped out and under the light of the streetlamp.

"Hello, Isabella. How was dinner?" I asked.

"Great as always. She was absolutely delicious." Isabella closed her eyes and licked her lips as if savoring the taste of the once blood that she drank. I smirked.

"But…" she started but hesitated to continue.

"What?"

"Is it right to do this, to kill them? I mean, they have families. People who will miss them." she said. I felt aggravated. This always happened.

"Isabella," I called her as I grabbed her by the shoulders making her look at me, "Those very humans kill themselves. Murderers, muggers, burglars, rapists…they're all out there. By eliminating their populations we would ultimately eliminating those that are killers or potential killers. We are doing this planet a favor, if anything. Families are lost everyday. We are helping the chances of that not happening by killing those who stray from the crowd.

"We are NOT killers, Isabella. We are doing what we must, please believe that." I insisted.

_You're not killing for sport like most humans. Only survival. You're not bad or evil. There's no need for guilt. Humans turn against each other. Vampires stick together. We are the superior race. We must do what we must do._

I subtlety injected such ideas by persuading that little part of her that believed me at the moment. I stared into her eyes the entire time and watched as her eyes turned completely white. Just half a second later, it was gone.

"Yes, I'm sorry mom. You're right. I shouldn't feel bad about feeding when it's what I was meant to do." she responded after a second. I knew she was completely under my control.

Often times she would struggle to understand but as I showed her the horrors of this world, which were caused by humans, she began accepting my persuasion

Ever since I had turned Isabella she believed that I was her mother. I had used her innocence, since she had lost her memories, to make her trust me. In doing that I turned her into a killer. Making her believe that the Cullens were to be hated and how to kill humans rightfully so, she fell into my web.

I used what I had at my disposal so she would trust me, and only me. She would become everything the mind-reading Cullen hated, thanks to me. When I had come across her, while she was still human, she looked like hell. I could see in her eyes that she was long gone, ready for death. And I was the one who would grant it.

Obviously I had led the Cullens off my tail and they never knew I was coming here. They would be in quite a shocker. I mentally laughed evilly. At first I wanted to kill Isabella, to take her life for the revenge I so rightfully searched for, for James.

But then I thought of something else. Something that would hit the Cullens even hard, making my victory even sweeter. I knew what to do. I had to hit them where it hurt the most.

Killing Isabella would hurt, yes. But only plague them with guilt of what danger they had left her in. Especially for the mind-reader. I planned to make her think I would end her pain. But rather I changed her.

The Cullens would most likely cross our paths within the hundred years. In a century's time, Isabella would be transformed. She would no longer be that nice, shy girl. The loss of her memories after transformation made it all simpler for me.

I knew she could not easily escape the grasp I hold her in. my ability took care of that. Ah, to have mind persuasion. Clearly I had not told Isabella about my ability. She was quite smart as a human, who knows what she was capable to solving now.

The Cullens disliked human-feeders. Isabella was no longer an animal-feeder. She couldn't resist human blood. If, no _when_, the Cullens and we meet up again they would have to stare the horror of what has become of her. Their very own human pet had turned against them, despising them so much what she wished for their death.

The very fact that her…_diet_ was one of a killer's would make them hate themselves. They would not be able to stop the guilt of that they had let happen, that they had just left her defenseless. This new Isabella would hate them all the while the Cullens would not be able to escape her, wouldn't be able to at least _not_ try to save her.

Their very weakness would be their downfall. They would be begging for death.

When we'd see the Cullens again, we would be prepared and in time Isabella's anger for the Cullens would multiply ten-fold.

And I knew just the person who could help.

**BPOV**

"Yes, I'm sorry mom. You're right. I shouldn't feel bad about feeding when it's what I was meant to do." I said after seeing reason once more.

It was the oddest feeling. I had been feeding on a waitress but not half an hour ago. When I had drained her dry of her blood, I felt…wrong. It was almost like I was not meant for this diet. Human blood seemed to please me more in the five months than animal blood had in the first couple weeks of my transformation.

Human blood just attracted me. But I wasn't going crazy over it. I could be in a courtroom full of _apes_ (as my mom Victoria calls them), and would be able to hold my own just fine.

Often my restraint puzzles me. Mom says that a newborn should be blood-thirsty, but I know I don't go mental for it. She says it's because I'm special, that's why she chose me. I love mom. She's great. She's honest and full of love. **(A/N: Poor naïve Bella. tsk, tsk.)**

She doesn't hold back on her thoughts and opinions and she's strong, in all aspects.

I can tell that some nights she missed Dad. James must have been the One for her. Often I see a tinge of sadness in her eyes but it's replace by a fire for life.

**(A/N: oh, it's a fire alright but not for life, more like punishment and revenge. Hehe, sorry, I'll try to stop the author notes)**

It makes me hate the Cullens even more, for what they did to her. I've been getting a couple of flashbacks...memories. There are no voices sometimes but other times there is. But these memories, from what I can interpret, only reinforce what evil lies the Cullens made me believe. They're a monstrosity. Pure evil.

Especially the bronze-haired one that Victoria says is Edward the mind-reader. He's the one who killed James, not to mention the one who played with me and my human emotions like I was a string instrument.

I despise the lot of them.

When I had hunted a few months ago, while Victoria left to hunt herself (we tried not to hunt together), I began to do these strange things. It had not been until I met this other vampire. He was a loner, a nomad. He hunted humans too. He had such a strange ability.

He could warp reality, which I suppose made it easier for him to catch his prey, if they were occupied with NOT losing their minds. But the weird thing was when he tried to attack me. Or perhaps he thought I was taking his prey? I don't know.

He had launched himself at me, staring at me as if he wanted to do something. He found himself shocked that he could not warp my reality and I reacted the same way. I couldn't believe that I had done that to him. Because what happened next was so odd. I had trapped him in his own world. Warping a realm around him that he has no idea what was happening. I didn't even know what was happening.

I had no idea what I was doing and yet I could tell that after five minutes, it was holding strong, as if I could control whatever it was that was happening to me. I had snatched his power… or copied it somehow. I have no clue.

He could still use it, I knew that much. When I released him, he anxiously attempted to change someone else with his ability. It works but when it came to me, I felt myself become guarded and his ability stopped. I had never felt an overload in my brain before.

It was painful. I could no longer control my actions and I burst with the power, effectively killing him off with his own power. I was so scared.

I ran. I had to feed because it was constantly becoming difficult to keep afloat. The scents of so many humans were attracting me to town. I had only been five months old at the time, two months since my first human meal.

At that time I decided not to fight myself anymore and just feed. I had wanted to try animal blood once more, the ruby red eyes a dislike of mine. But I settled for maroon instead. Occasionally feeding on animals seeing as ever since human blood touched my lips all other taste has never been the same.

I had to hide the remains of the destroyed vampire when I went back. I didn't want Victoria to see it. She might think of me as a monster if she saw that I had destroyed one of our own, intentional or not.

I haven't told her of my ability yet. Who knows how she'll react? I mean, she's been so good to me. She's my mom. Living here in Louisiana for the past month or so has been great. She's taught me so much about hunting, covering my tracks and how to tracking down a prey.

"Isabella?" I looked up and noticed that mom was staring at me.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face. **(A/N: I mean really…sweet? Please tell me you don't believe that!)**

"Like traveling again?" I asked excited at the prospect of seeing other places.

She nodded. "Yes. I've got someone I'd like you to meet. She's…someone to look up to, very powerful and influential." Victoria smirked.

"Okay! Let's go!" I exclaimed happy to be running at fast speed again.

"Alright. Let's go to Texas." And with that we took off at vampire speed traveling west.

* * *

**A/N: Bad Bella! She's keeping things from Victoria. And she so easily falls for Victoria's power, which you should know by now. What did you think of her plan? Who do you think they're going to visit in Texas? Keep in mind it's a 'she'.**

**If you want a hint, well then you should review. XD**

**I hope to update within two weeks. Maybe even sooner considering the winter break coming up for me. but for now I will be working on my other six stories. That's right! SIX!**

**Next chapter will be all EPOV. I thought I should leave you in suspense for Texas. **

**Edward will go back to Forks, unable to stay away from Bella any longer but what news will await him there, and how will he handle it? Dun, Dun, DUN!**

**Please Review! XD**

**-Elizabeth-**


End file.
